User talk:RyanAudi
Welcome Vehicles I really appreciate your performance descriptions, but please stop changing engine descriptions. They have been fully examined by me and you are wrongfully changing it. STOP or it will result in a warning. I will allow you to add performance handling lines, such as how well the vehicles performs in areas such as braking, speed, cornering, durability, acceleration, traction, etc, but stop altering things like engine identification and top speeds, and do not continue to add wrongfully examined engines. Thank you Monk Talk 19:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :After listening more carefully and comparing to others (both real life and in-game), I actually agree that it's a V6. Sorry for any inconvenience. I reinstated the info, however, consult me before changing any other engine facts, as many are yet to be checked, confirmed and fixed due to a revamp. Thanks! ;) Monk Talk 19:56, November 25, 2015 (UTC) There is no such word as 'Torqueful', and 'valves' aren't capitalised, though you don't need to add the number of valves as that's speculation. Thanks. Monk Talk 01:23, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Listen. I was not blaming you, I was merely telling you about valves as I noticed you changed the word valves. And if you had read my previous message you would know that the vehicle articles here are undergoing a revamp because users before my time had incorrectly added engine specs, vehicle speeds, etc, there's no point telling them off or whatever because they're long-gone. The revamp is taking a while and I'm alo having to prevent future users from making the same mistakes, as well as test it all myself. Calm your attitude down, this is not how you should be speaking to an admin. And listen to what I'm saying, Monk Talk 07:01, November 26, 2015 (UTC) No worries. I feel I own an apology for being quite angry too. But as you said, you can imagine how much stress this whole revamp thing causes. No hard feelings :) Monk Talk 17:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC) 'Sounds' I'm going to ask you to give up on naming the engine sounds as you're getting most of them incorrect or completely off what they are. List any vehicles tbat you think need to be identified on my talk page and I'll do them, as, no offense, you clearly don't know a lot about engine sounds. Monk Talk 22:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I have a really busy week ahead of me regarding some pretty sensitive personal issues and have no time to come on the wiki to correct your likely-incorrect engine sounds, again, no offense intended. Thanks. Monk Talk 22:12, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :My mistake, I thought you meant 2nd gen. You may change it back. However in future just work from the sounds I've confirmed, eg, if two cars share an engine sound and I confirmed what 1 of them was, go ahead and add it to the other vehicle, just state in the summary what it's shared with. Thanks. Monk Talk 22:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ABS Hey. So I noticed you added "ABS is standard across the line up" on several vehicle articles. ABS is standard on every single car (in-game). ABS can only be seen in game by testing in one way; if the vehicle can still swerve while holding the brakes from a high-speed, it is ABS Fitted, and EVERY car can do this in GTA V, even classic cars which wouldn't realistically have ABS. Because of this, it really isn't worth noting on vehicle articles, as it's nothing special for the car, it's like adding "this car can spawn in black" on just the Adder article; it's stupid, as almost every car in game spawns in Black. Also, not sure if it was you that added it, but there's not really anyway you can prove a car is automatic, and assuming it is just because the Real Life counterpart is, or it realistically would be, is speculation. The only way it can be tested is by ear; if the car makes hardly any drop in RPMs during shift, it's likely automatic. Oh, and by the way, hardly any cars are 6-speed automatic, even super cars are semi-automatic if they're more than 6 speed. Not blaming you, that latter paragraph may not be even about you, just saying, as I noticed it earlier. Monk Talk 18:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC)